Flor de Loto
by VirgiineShaka
Summary: Yaoi


**Flor de Loto**

Empezaba a salir el sol para iluminar una vez mas la gran ciudad de Grecia, mientras que en la gran mansión de Athena aun dormían los caballeros dorados,

ya que Athena les había ofrecido un descanso fuera del santuario después de largas batallas y que se lo merecían.

En eso en una de las recamaras donde se encontraba Saga se empiezan a colar unos rayos de sol que provocan su despertar

y ve como unos cabellos dorados estaban por todo su abdomen y una mano de piel blanca se posaba en su brazo derecho,

no sorprendiendo le tanto Géminis decidió no alarmarse...

-Shaka?... estas despierto?...parece que sigue dormido... acariciando le los cabellos de la frente provocando que despertara el Virgo...

En eso Saga ve los hermosos zafiros de su amigo... Shaka estas bien? como es que llegaste a mi recamara? el Hindú quedando se ruborizado y agachando

la mirada ante su compañero sin decir una palabra ya que no quería que sospechara de sus sentimientos hacia el...

-Perdona me Saga yo... yo... me equivoque de habitación en la noche pensé que era la mía... Esta bien te creo no hay ningún problema...compartiendo le

una sonrisa a su amigo...

-Shaka ruborizado y no pudiendo mas con sus deseos voltea su mirada... Disculpa Saga tengo que irme...! saliendo corriendo de la recamara del Griego

pues ya no aguantaba mas las ganas de llorar...

-Shaka!... espera!...Pero que fue lo que paso por que Shaka actúo de esa manera...quedando se parado en medio del pasillo viendo como el Hindú corría

fuera de la mansión...

-Pasa algo Saga?... he... que... a Kanon eres tu... Saga te ves aturdido te sientes mal te paso algo?... No!, no me pasa nada... Pues yo no diría eso estas parado

en el pasillo y gritando como loco y todavía tardas en reaccionar eso no es normal en ti... te conozco Saga...

-Esta bien!... estoy así por Shaka... Por Shaka? que le paso?... Es que desperté y estaba en mi cama... Como!... quedando sorprendido Kanon no podía creer lo que

escuchaba de su hermano...No pues ya veo por que estas así... No lo mal interpretes Kanon el dice que se equivoco de habitación... Si!... eso dicen todos cuando

aparecen en el cuarto de otro...

Saga voltea la mirada de enojo hacia su hermano... Mira Kanon esto no es para que te burles la verdad Shaka se veía muy apenado por lo que paso hasta salió

corriendo del cuarto es por eso que le grite que no se fuera... sujetando le del cuello con coraje asía su comentario...

-Ya se Saga... suelta me!... no es para que reacciones de esa marea solo es un comentario... Pues no me gustan para nada tus comentarios... Mira escucha me

yo no creo que cualquiera que se equivoque de cuarto vaya a actuar así como dices que lo hizo Shaka todo aturdido sin decirte nada ademas por mas dormido

que una persona pueda estar te puedes dar cuenta que no es tu habitación y mas si sientes a otra persona es ilógico para mi...

-Estas insinuando de que Shaka se metió a mi recamara consciente?... Pues así lo veo yo Saga es algo tan obvio... no se pero deberías de hablar con el si salió

despavorido de esa manera es por algo... Si talvez tengas razón pero ahorita no es el momento no quisiera incomodarlo...

Paso todo el día y el Griego aun no se atrevía a decirle nada al rubio, llegando así la noche envolviendo de su obscuridad la mansión de Athena y la Luna

resplandeciendo como nunca con un brillo especial.

Todos durmiendo excepto el Géminis que aun seguía pensando en lo que paso en el día anterior, pues el reloj ya marcaba las 4:00 am de la mañana,

en eso se escucha abrir una puerta de una de las habitaciones del fondo del pasillo, empezando se a escuchar pasos sigilosos, y de repente Saga se percata

de una sombra era una silueta esbelta de cabello largo y lacio que se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación, con la puerta entre abierta y sin parpadear Saga se le

queda viendo y el por que no se iba de ese lugar como si esa persona lo estuviera espiando...

-Quien podrá ser?... será Shaka?...hablando en su mente el Griego sigue atento ala silueta de la persona...

-No, no creo que sea Shaka... si es el... entonces lo que me dijo Kanon es cierto!...

En eso la figura de la persona esbelta de cabellos lacios se va y se vuelve a escuchar el sonido de la puerta, Saga quedando se demasiado sorprendido por lo que

paso decidió quedarse dormido para olvidarse de aquel sujeto que lo espiaba.

La mañana se deja sentir nuevamente con los rayos intensos de ese sol que todo lo revive y una ves mas despertando a los caballeros que dormían en la gran mansión,

pero esta mañana fue diferente ya que al despertar el caballero de Géminis se percato de que despertó solo sin aquel inocente niño de ojos azules que le robaba el

pensamiento, Entonces empezaba a creer que la suposición de su hermano no era cierta después de todo.

-Creo que será mejor olvidarme de todo lo que paso...dando un suspiro... iré a desayunar algo...

Al salir de su recamara ve que el pequeño Hindú viendo se le triste se dirige asía el jardín...Parece que a Shaka aun no se le olvida... será mejor que baya a hablar con el

será lo mejor...

Dirigiendo se al jardín donde se encontraba el Hindú sentado en el césped viendo fijamente asía lo lejos con una mirada triste y llena de melancolía, Saga decide acercarse le

-Shaka?... el Hindú voltea sorprendido al llamado del Griego pintando sus mejillas de carmín... A... Saga... que sorpresa que estés aquí... volteando su cabeza con timidez...

Pero por que sorpresa?... dibujando una tierna sonrisa hacia el pequeño Virgo... Puedo sentarme contigo?... Si... claro no hay problema... el Hindú casi temblando por tener

a Saga a lado pues no podía ocultar ese nerviosismo que sentía al verlo...

-Vas hacer algo ahorita Shaka?...e?...a no, no are nada por que?... distraído por sus nerviosísimos... Es que are algunas compras al centro de la ciudad y me pareció buena

idea invitarte que te parece Shaka aceptas?...

-Pero... es que... no, no creo que sea buena idea mejor ve tu Saga... sosteniendo su mirada hacia lo lejos del paisaje... Shaka es que no me gusta verte así triste... Yo no estoy

triste, en realidad no sabes lo que me pasa... mejor ve tu solo Saga...

-Esta bien... respetare tu decisión Shaka... pero de una ves te digo que no me rendiré hasta saber que es lo que te pasa... levantando se del césped el Géminis se fue...

Quedando en un llanto silencioso el Virgo agacha su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados, Mientras se escuchaban los pasos de Saga alejando se cada ves mas...

Ya habiendo pasado rato en sus compras, el Griego pasa en frente de una tienda donde vendían todo tipo de joyería, vendían de todas las joyas desde el diamante mas

puro hasta la pequeña y humilde piedrecita, pero no es por que Saga buscara algo en especial, lo que le hizo detenerse en esa tienda fue una humilde peineta que bueno

al verla le recordó a una persona muy especial que quizá esa persona necesitaba un pequeño detalle para volver a sonreír...

Pero lo mas curioso es que esa peineta era de lo mas humilde que podía ofrecer esa tienda era una peineta verde pero con una hermosa flor de loto adornando la,

esa flor que hizo que Saga recordara a esa persona tan especial y que ademas que esa flor identificaba a esa persona por ese mismo motivo esa peineta se convertía en lo mas valioso que podría tener esa tienda...

Entonces el Géminis entra ala tienda para pedir la peineta y comprarla ya que para su buena suerte ya era la ultima, saliendo de esa tienda andando ya con algo de sed

se sienta a beber una deliciosa agua fresca antes de volver a la mansión teniendo en mano la peineta recordando los gestos de esa persona lo triste que se sentía

y que tal ves al entregarle el obsequio este se sintiese mejor...

Camino de Regreso llega ala mansión de Athena dejando todas sus cosas en su habitación bajo con el obsequio para entregar se lo... en eso sale al jardín a buscarlo

y se encuentra que el rubio se había quedado dormido en una de las ramas de un gran árbol... decidido a despertarlo Saga sube al gran árbol...

-Despierta Shaka... con voz suave y sigilosa... el Hindú abre suavemente sus zafiros y se encuentra con dos esmeraldas que brillaban intensamente como si habas miradas

se estuviesen deseando desde hace mucho tiempo...pues Géminis ya se había dado cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía su amigo por el y el por que actuaba de esa forma...

-Saga!... volviste de tus compras...sonrojado y muy apenas pudiendo levantar la mirada ante el Griego de ojos esmeraldas...Perdona si te desperté Shaka... No, no ay

ningún problema... a...sabes quiero decirte algo... primero que nada quiero disculparme por como me comporte antes... y... si me comporto de esta manera es por que...

es por que... levantando su mirada y desafiando la corta distancia entre las miradas... por que TE AMO!... Saga...

Quedando se atónito pero consciente de la declaración Saga le sonríe a el pequeño Virgo abrazando lo entre su pecho... Ya... ya lo sabia... cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo

para el Hindú quien le volvía a dirigir la mirada una mirada sollozante... Como?... como que ya lo sabias Saga... no entiendo... Si... esa noche que apareciste en mi cama

me di cuenta de muchas cosas y de la siguiente noche en la estabas parado en mi puerta viendo si ya estaba dormido...

-Perdona me... la verdad no quise molestarte yo... yo me metí a tu cuarto aprovechando de que estabas dormido y se me hizo fácil... me quede profundamente dormido

a tu lado que se me olvido el tiempo... y la segunda noche quería pasar a verte dormido pero me di cuenta de que estabas despierto y por eso me fui...

-Tranquilo Shaka para empezar no hay nada que perdonar... te entiendo y yo aria lo mismo ante alguien que me gusta...manteniendo en sus brazos al rubio...

y sin quitarle la mirada a esos hermosos zafiros Saga se deja envolver por ellos y en un instante de silencio se deja llevar por un tierno beso en los labios del Virgo

Con gesto sorprendido ante el acto del Géminis y sin nada mas que decir Shaka se deja llevar por el beso de su amado Saga... Perdona me Shaka no fue mi intención

besarte...creo que me aproveche del momento... No!, no... todo esta bien Saga no te aprovechaste en realidad creo que fui yo quien deseaba ese beso de tus labios...

Dando le una tierna sonrisa al pequeño Virgo por lo que Saga acababa de escuchar...Pues te tengo un pequeño obsequio Shaka... algo que me encontré de regreso acá...

mostrando le esa peineta tan hermosa... que al verla Virgo queda sorprendido ante hermoso detalle... Pero Saga como es que gastaste en mi... te ha de ver costado una

fortuna...

-Shaka!... la fortuna en un obsequio no es lo que cuesta... es el cariño con el que lo haces para esa persona tan especial... el rubio quedando callado ante tal respuesta

le sonríe al Griego de ojos esmeraldas... y así Saga respondiendo le a su bella sonrisa también...

-Me permites ponerte la peineta en tu cabello?... Claro...adelante Saga...sonrojado cerro los zafiros mientras sentía las manos de Géminis enredarse en sus cabellos

dorados...Listo!... la peineta se ve tan hermosa luciendo en tu cabello... Shaka sonrojado ante el comentario agacha con timidez su cabeza y sonríe...

-Bueno Shaka me alegra el que te aya gustado mi obsequio me retiro ya empieza a meterse el sol... lo que hizo que Shaka levantara la cabeza y Saga aprovecha para

darle un tierno beso en su mejilla izquierda...lo que dejo sorprendido al Virgo...mientras atocaba su mejilla...

Ya había llegado de nuevo la noche pues todos nuevamente dormían desde temprano la madrugada ya atocaba el reloj, mientras Saga esperaba a escuchar la puerta

de la recamara de Shaka, derrepente se escucho abrirse y esos pasos sigilosos, al ver de nuevo esa silueta esbelta de largos cabellos lacios, el Griego finge estar dormido

lo que permite que el pequeño Hindú entre a su cuarto una ves mas, pues ya acostado en la cama junto a Saga recarga su cabeza en su brazo derecho y abrasando su

pecho...

Saga lo mira con una tierna sonrisa, y al ver que el rubio ya fingía estar dormido lo abraza compartiendo un tierno beso en los labios del pequeño Virgo...


End file.
